


Professional Expertise

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good service deserves a good tip. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "date" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2011.

“Keep your hands to yourself or I’ll kill you!” Joyce calls back into the kitchen.

Joyce serves Lanie and Esposito their dinners, smiling at her regulars.

“Get you anything else?” 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Lanie demands.

“Our cook’s a skeevy little weasel. Sorry, that’s not fair to weasels.”

“Tell him we want to talk.”

The cook/weasel soon appears at their table. “Yeah?”

“We heard Joyce threaten to kill you,” Esposito states.

“How’s that your business?”

“I’m with NYPD Homicide,” Esposito explains.

“And I’m a county coroner,” Lanie continues. “Treat Joyce right, or we’ll show her how to get away with it.”


End file.
